Need A Second To Breathe
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: What would you do if the man you thought you knew turned out to be a genetically empowered transgenic? If you'd heard that they were nothing but killers? Wouldn't you want a second to breathe? Wouldn't you want to know what he wanted from you? ONE SHOT OC


_Just don't give up, I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey_

_Whataya want from me_

_~Adam Lambert_

_**AN: Alrighty! First published work on Dark Angel! Woot woot! I love this show, so awesome. Alec is, by far, the best character...of course. I've done a few other Dark Angel stories, just haven't published them. Second attempt at a song fic, this one centered around the amazingly fabulous Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert! Enjoy, please!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Y-you're a _what_?" I choked out. Alec stared back at me, the bright green eyes I had come to love were blank, unreadable.

"A transgenic," he replied calmly, never blinking. I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came from my lips. I swallowed and tried again. Still nothing. I felt my face paling more and more by the second, my breathing growing steadily shallower as the truth slowly sank in.

"A transgenic," I finally echoed. "You're a transgenic," _he's a transgenic, a m-mutant! He...he..._ "You could kill me," I whispered hoarsely, my arms wrapping around my torso in a tiny amount of protection. I'd always known Alec was different, the day he'd arrived at my uncle's company he was so charismatic. His green eyes were so expressive, yet so hidden. They never stopped moving, flicking over everything, the security guards, the workers, the cameras, the weapons. I gasped. "You're the one that robbed the factory last night!" he nodded warily. Weapons...that was all that was made in my uncle's plant. Dozens of weapons, different kinds of weapons. And they all had been stolen. What could he possibly need with all of those weapons? Was that the only reason he'd gotten close to me? To get to uncle's stock? Then why had he brought me _here_, to this abandoned back alley tell me? What else did he want from me? Was he going to hurt me? _Kill me?_ Keep me as a ransom?

"Hey, slow down. It's okay," Alec soothed, and I hadn't even realized that I was hyperventilating.

"What do you want from me?" the words were strangled as they escaped my throat. Tears clouded my vision. I didn't want to think that the man..._creature_ I'd fallen in love with wanted me for nothing more than to get to my uncle.

"Listen to me, Lexie. There might have been a time that I wouldn't have given a damn about some ordinary. I would have just let you slip through my fingers, but..." he chuckled humourlessly, "here we are." I blinked twice.

"What do you want from me?" I repeated myself a little louder, the tears making their way down my cheeks. He reached up and brushed one away. I was too terrified to even think of staying away from his gentle touch until he was already moving away. I jerked backwards then. "What's wrong with me?" I hissed to myself.

"You're beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you," he replied, his voice soothing. "I'm a freak. I know that Lex, but I know you love me!" I tensed at that. I'd never come right out and told him that I loved him. That he knew just made this all the more unbearable. He'd probably used it to his advantage. "I don't know what's going on anymore, Lexie. Thank you for loving me," I felt hurt wash through me before I could stop it. How perfect was that? He knows I love him, and he says _thank you_. Even if he was a mutant, it still hurt. Immediately, his eyes widened, and he began to backtrack. "No, no, _no_! Dammit! Alexa, you're loving me perfectly! I love you so much!" that made me pause.

"You d-do?" he nodded.

"I love you more than I can understand," he whispered, stepping closer and taking my hands in his. "I started out at your uncle's factory on a mission, get the weapons for TC, but then I met you..." he placed a hand on my temple, twining his fingers in the strands of my hair. "I don't really know what I'm doing, Lex, but please don't give up on me. I'm trying to work this out. I promise not to let you down," I nodded slowly, and then stretched forward, hesitantly. My lips pressed against his, and I knew he could feel my trembling. "Please don't be scared of me," he pleaded, and I stared up into those eyes that I had fallen in love with stared back at me. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the utter love there. He wasn't lying. There was no way he could be lying. "Hey, what's wrong now?" he asked worriedly, and I noticed I had stopped breathing.

"N-nothing. Just need a second to breathe," he smiled brightly, and then pulled me right up against his chest. I knew what he wanted from me. He wanted acceptance. He wanted love. And that was what he was going to get.

_**AN: And that's it! Please tell me what you think, even if you thought it was horrible, let me know! Constructive criticism is so helpful! Have an awesome day!**_


End file.
